lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Dungeons of Torgar: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this several previous adventures have been played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested Magnakai disciplines #Weaponmastery with bow and sword #Huntmastery - completes Lore circle of Fire for +1 CS +2 EP #Divination #Curing #Psi-Screen #Nexus #Psi-Surge - completes Lore circle of Spirit for +3 CS +3 EP Suggested equipment Choose any one weapon: *Sword *Warhammer *Quarterstaff *Dagger *Axe It is highly recommended to take the following two items: *Bow (Weapon) *Quiver (Special Items), containing six Arrows. Take all the disposable and consumable backpack items. Carry your Gold Crowns. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Shield': CS+2, also required in one instance. *'Silver Helm CS+2' *'Silver Bow of Duadon': Adds 3 to your score when instructed to fire an arrow. *'Kalte Firesphere': Better than the tinderbox *All items that will be useful in The Prisoners of Time, since you will be going there directly at the end of this adventure! Walkthrough notes: 1. There are several options that will lead you to instant-death results. These will be pointed out indirectly in italicized text. 2. In the first part of the adventure, you will need to take either the Pirsi or the Cetza route. The main differences in the approach would be: : a) The use of Magnakai disciplines (especially picking the 7th if you're a Mentora) : b) The Pirsi route has lesser enemies that you must fight. You can avoid some of the combat if you have Animal Control, but in the longer run we recommend Pathsmanship (switch out Huntmastery if possible, otherwise you'll have to give up Curing or the Lore Circle of Spirit). This approach assumes that you meet Sebb Jarel as it is more straightforward than going alone and encountering other hostiles out there. : c) The Cetza route is beneficial if you love the thrill of fights but you will be at one point where having Huntmastery will remove an instant-death result. You will also need to make several decisions such as on whether you want to follow Captain Prarg or volunteering a reconaissance and so forth. 3. This is the second of the three adventures where we will not be carrying the Sommerswerd in this game in favor of using normal weapons. In the previous adventure, you would be facing enemies which are tough to beat with the weapon. There are no such enemies in this adventure, but since you start from Tahou and presumably left the Sommerswerd at the Kai Monastery, you logically do not have the Sommerswerd now either. 4. If you are ranked Mentora, you can add 2 more to your score when you are instructed to pick a number when firing an arrow. In the text, it may say 'add any bonuses that you're entitled', so assuming you have Weaponmastery, the Silver Bow of Duadon, plus the Mentora Rank, you can add 8 to the number. (3+3+2) 5. As stated in the later books, you can use a 10-sided die as a substitute for your Random Number Table. Walkthrough Bracket nodes represents mandatory sections. Part 1: Pirsi / Cetza (1) In this section, you only need to pay attention to standard salute of an Eruan Pathfinder. After that see, either section A (Pirsi) or section B (Cetza). A. Pirsi (176) You can choose to go up to the watchtower and talk to Halgar to get directions to Jarel's camp, provided if you have Invisibility. (75) At the Kaig settlement, head to the trail going out of the valley, then salute the partisans with the hand across the chest. You are now asked of where you're trained as a Pathfinder. The Lore-circle of Spirit removes the guessing, but you should select "Sharwhan". (38) You are taken to the cave blindfolded, but the man who asks you is actually lying, so you can either not say anything or ask why is he lying (if you have Divination) before the real Sebb Jarel comes in to the play. (329) You first unavoidable enemy encounter in this route is a taintor wolf. You can eliminate the wolf with an arrow with a score of 8 or higher. (240) Your next unavoidable enemy encounter is a Gorodon, but you can avoid it if you have Primate-ranked Animal Control. The the next enemy is a Bhakish that can be avoided if you throw a 5-9. (209) At the River Torg mouth, you face the river creatures, the Ciquali. Regardless of the outcome, your friend is the casualty of the skirmish. B. Cetza (308) You can accompany the Prince and choose to volunteer to do the reconiassance or stay, but the morning of the battle remains the same, with the allied army outnumbering the foe 2 to 1. However, if you choose to do the recon job, you need to avoid a Drakkar and then return to the camp with the 'broadsword' password if you're injured on the way back. (150) The morning siege has started. The improved mastery of Divination / Huntmastery will inform you of the Ziran. You can observe the battle as the squad of soldiers will capture the hill. (137) You can meet Captain Prarg by heading back to Sarnac's camp but meeting the officer who's coming to the direction. Then help him reinforcing the knights at the bridge. But you need to deal with a Death Knight. After that, when you're at the streets, you can choose to face the Hammerlanders but you must clear a dodge test. The discipline of Huntmastery removes an instant-death result. (155) As we have pointed out earlier, we're not carrying the Sommerswerd for this adventure, so you will be fighting a pack of Krorn. Nonetheless however, the battle is over, with Lencians triumphant over their foes. (4) Now that you're out of Cetza, head towards the ford at risk. You can choose to fight the Zagganozod or wade through the river at the expense of losing some Endurance points. Note: There is also a third route that is accessible via either path, but it is a very dangerous route, and if you do so, you will lose several backpack items and possibly half of your gold crowns. Nonetheless, you get to do a mini adventure featuring Demonlord Tagazin and Roark. More details on this route are at the end of the walkthrough. Part II: Road to Torgar (140) You finally made it out of the difficult track from the forest. The improved Huntmastery will tell you that the calvary at the bridge are Talestrians. You can flag them down and then you will be taken to the commander's camp. If you have visited Garthen earlier, the commander is Adamas. (78) At this point of time, you'd have been briefed of the assault of Torgar. It is now a matter of deciding who would be planting the bomb.'' If you want to give Adamas the chance to do so, answer 'tails' in the coin-flip scene. If you want to plant the bomb, you can but having ''Huntmastery eliminates an instant-death result. Should Adamas plant the bomb, there's a 50 percent chance he is felled by the rocks. If this happens you will have to rescue him. (273) If you have Divination, the globes can be destroyed and you will have the option to eliminate the robe figures. Otherwise, you must fight a Drakkar garrison. (332) There's a high chance that you would need to fight a Drakkar assault captain. Eliminating him will also allow you to snag the Black Key that you can use to open the door in front of you. If you don't have the Black Key, you must either use a dagger or Nexus discipline to open. (260) If you have completed The Jungle of Horrors (book 8), you meet Paido again. (88) The alarm ringing means that another part of Torgar has been breached, so you can safely ignore the Drakkar soldiers pouring out. (100) No matter what option you pick, you will need to take an alternative approach to retrieve the lorestones. However, midway through the process, you will be hit and Gnaag appears, sending you into the Shadow Gate - thus a cliffhanger here. Demonlord Tagazin and The Isle of Ghosts See also: How to Meet Roark and Tagazin in The Dungeons of Torgar The start of the subplot can be explored in two ways and it will converge into either of the two sections: 123 and 62. You should have a rope in your backpack. Warning: this subplot is dangerous, and it is very possible to die. If you are carrying the Sommerswerd you will be forced to fight the strongest foe in this adventure (CS = 45); if you are not carrying the Sommerswerd you will still be forced into two difficult succeed-or-be-killed tests. A. If you start via the Pirsi route, you have to avoid meeting the partisans. You start at section 242. If you have the Primate-level Animal Control, you can avoid fighting with the Akataz wardogs and the bear will guide you on the way. You can scoop some Laumwort leaves as well. The other approach is to defeat the first wardog and then use Mentora-level Pathsmanship. Both approaches will avoid you having to jump across the gorge that will cause you to lose backpack items. B. If you start via the Cetza route, you follow the downstream (avoiding the ford) after you help King Sarnac's army. You start at section 224, but you must score a 6 or less in your jump test. You will lose backpack items. (123 / 62) Both sections will ask you if you have a rope. If you have one, there is a 50-50 chance that you need to fight the Lapillibore before proceeding. If you do not have one, throw your backpack across before making the jump. You have a better 75 percent chance of avoiding the Lapillibore before continuing. (50) The discipline of Divination will tell you that there are soldiers of Amory inside the ziggurat. If you have previously played The Kingdoms of Terror, you would recognize that Roark, the Amory lord is somewhere inside. (263) Roark summons Tagazin. Tagazin will launch a psychic attack. Since we do not have the Sommerswerd here, we can avoid fighting Tagazin (his stats is higher than Baron Shinzar). To stop the Demonlord, both approaches are possible but dangerous, ''as it is possible to get yourself killed:'' a) If you cut the amulet directly from the Demonlord's neck, you must score a 7 or higher to succeed (positive modifiers include Huntmastery and using an axe / mace). b) You can attack Roark (CS/EP = 18/20) but you must kill him in within 3 rounds. (341) Now that you're out of the temple, you should avoid encountering the ghosts of the Cener druids. Follow the horses and then stop at the bridge for a rest. (295) You will have to fight the Krorn if you do not have Invisibility or Pathsmanship. An arrow shot will give you a slight combat advantage. If you need extra meals, hide the bodies first before continuing Part II. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough